


Happy Birthday, Indeed

by Pichitinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Harry’s birthday, not that he cares much about the date. Just a piece of fluffy to celebrate Harry’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> It really has no plot at all, so be warned. And it possibly contains grammar errors as I wrote it at work and didn’t revise it. Hope you like it anyway.

Harry had never been a birthday person. He enjoyed his birthdays mainly because it meant he had managed to live through another year and that was some achievement. Yet, he wasn’t one of those people who’d count the days, and wake up happy in the birthday mornings, or want for presents of parties. For him it’d always been a normal day just like any other (that is, as far as “normal” can go in a life like his).

Sure, he’d grown to appreciate the date as he got older. When a child it really meant absolutely nothing. As a teenager it was that bittersweet state in which he was glad he had friends but life was just a chaos and he feared he would die at any time. And then the after war came and life started to get good and he finally understood what “living” actually meant, so birthdays were enjoyable situations in which he would be surrounded by people he loved that would be spoiling him for the day. Quite good, even though he still didn’t care all that much to the birthday itself.

But, seeing that he was finally able to enjoy the date, in the year before Hermione had had the amazing idea of throwing a party with all of his friends reunited. People say that intentions are what counts, so Harry couldn’t blame her as she did it with a good heart, but may Merlin be a witness, it went terribly. There was just too many people, and some people ended up taking friends who didn’t know Harry, and there was just too much alcohol involved, so Harry ended up having to deal with drunk fans, a stressed Ginny, a guilty Hermione and a very I-will-not-choose-sides Ron, what, unnecessary to say, was not easy. It took three days to everything go back to normality and it still was something they would never forget – mostly because George would never let them.

So Harry was obviously scared of what they had in store for him that year. He didn’t think he’d be able to go through another one of those.

He woke up, though, to the smell of something being cooked. He couldn’t figure what it was, but that wasn’t important, because he lived alone and there shouldn’t be any smells in his house if he was sleeping.

He got up, wide awake, wand in his hands. Part of his brain thought it was ridiculous – if it was a thief it probably wouldn’t be making breakfast -, but he lived under the “constant vigilance” motto so he continued with a tight grip around his magical weapon.

He stopped as soon as he reached the kitchen’s door, though. Near the oven stood Ginny, humming softly while making some toasts.

She turned to the side to arrange the table and took notice of him standing there, wand in hand.

She smiled widely. “Morning.”

“Uh, morning.” He said walking towards her to peck her on the lips. “What are you doing here?”

“Breakfast.” She answered simply.

“I can see that,” he said smiling. “I mean why are you here?” He sat while she placed the toasts on a plate and put it in front of him.

“Do I need a reason to visit you, now?”

“No, of course not. And I’m not complaining either.” He added when she opened her mouth. “I just know you well enough to know that it is way too early for you to get up without a reason.”

She sighed and sat on a chair next to his. “I hate it when you go all investigative on me.”

“I’m not going all investigative on you, it’s just too early for you. I should know, Merlin knows how many times I’ve tried to wake you before ten.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. “Ok, you win. But I’m not up to anything, it’s just that it’s your birthday and I thought you could use a special day.”

He smiled affectingly at her and, reaching at her face with his hands to cup her cheeks, kissed her again. “I appreciate the thought, but I could pass on a day like last year’s.”

She laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, this will be nothing like last year.”

“Oh man, should I be scared?”

“No, you should eat the breakfast I made for you.”

He started eating. “There, eating it. Now, how different will it be?”

“Well, for starters, the guest list is incredibly smaller.”

His raised his eyebrows. “Hum, how small?”

“It has…” she stopped to think about it. “Two people. And they happen to be both here already.”

He smirked. “Ok, it has already started better than last year.”

“I figured you’d think so.” She grinned. “And, well, there isn’t much planned for the day, besides the door being locked the whole time and no one coming in or out.”

“Ok, definitely better than last year.”

“And as it’s your birthday, I’ll let it to you to decide what the schedule will be.”

“I think I have some ideas.” He put his plate aside and moved his hands to her waist, taking her from her chair to his lap.

“I was hoping you would. We should start on them already, you know, make the most of the time we have.” She was grinning, hands already around his neck.

“Ok.” He said before kissing her deeply.

She kissed back, longing, and at some point she pushed away a little bit just to whisper “Happy Birthday” against his lips.

He smiled before kissing her again.

Happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
